villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Gordon (DC Cinematic Universe)
Jim Gordon is the main antagonist of the 2018 film, The Joker. He is a corrupt detective who plotted with Carmine Falcone to assassinate The Joker, and take over the criminal underworld. He is portrayed by Tony Goldwyn. History Jim Gordon took Jason Rubinstein's parents, and investigated them. In the middle of the investigation, he shot the two cops who stood next to him, and told them to put hands up. The forensic scientist Harlene Quinzell watched Jim as he aimed the gun at Jason's parents. She asked him to stop. Jim shot them anyway and grabbed Harlene by the throat, telling her that she will always be his pretty little Harley. The two kissed, and as Jim exited the room, a tragic Harlene looked down. Later, Bruce Wayne introduced The Joker to Jim as a criminal. Jim was shocked, as he knew that The Joker was actually Jason. Later, Jim went to look for The Joker, who was hiding with Harlene in an alley. Jim searched for The Joker, who hid behind a garbage can with Harlene. Harlene however got up and demanded Jim to stop hunting The Joker. Jim then came to her and slapped her, as he angrily asked her if she would betray him for a bloody criminal psychopath. Harlene tried to explain that The Joker is not a psycopath, and that he had become a monster only because his parents were killed, and because he suffered from mental illness. Jim aimed his gun at Harlene, however, The Joker threw a grenade, grabbed Harlene and laughed as he retreated with Harlene and left Jim and the cops behind. The bomb exploded and the cops were killed, while Jim got slightly injured. Jim was rescued from the fire in the alley, by his partner Carmine Falcone. Carmine asked Jim to team up with him, so they can rule Gotham's underworld, and get their revenge on The Joker. The Joker was tracked down by Victor Zsasz (a former associate for The Penguin, and an ally turned enemy for The Joker) who gave Carmine the necessary information. Jim, Carmine and the mob had found The Joker's lair, and have destroyed it, killing The Penguin and Poison Ivy. Jim and Carmine later entered a factory, in which the gang settled and prepared itself for the night. Carmine yelled at Jim for being useless, and ordered his gangsters to kill the detective. It was revealed that Jim payed them a higher bidder, and because of that, they pointed their guns at Carmine instead. He was ready to have Carmine killed, however, The Joker came into the factory with Harlene (now Harley with makeup) and he told Carmine that it's time he proves himself a loyal brute. Carmine and the gang are killed off by The Joker, his gang and Harlene, and Jim tries to shoot The Joker with his sniper from the bridge inside the factory. The Joker tells Harlene to stay downstairs, as he will fight Jim alone. The Joker then goes up the lift and stands in front of Gordon on the bridge. Jim Gordon tells Gordon to drop the gun, and fight him like a real man. Gordon drops the gun (which falls to the bottom), and Harley Quinn picks the gun up from the floor. Jim Gordon fights The Joker, and beats him up during their battle. He then takes out a knife, and stabs The Joker twice. However, before he could stab the third time, Harlene shoots him. Jim then gets wounded, and yells that The Joker that he is not a man, but he is a foolish monster. The Joker replies to Gordon: "remember that when you pick on Harley. You ain't going to laugh no more". The Joker then kicks Gordon on the face, and causes him to roll off the bridge and fall to his death. Personality Jim is an extreme, psychotic, cruel and bitter detective who will try to kill Jason/The Joker at all costs, and will hurt anyone who stands in his way. He seemingly fell in love with Harlene Quinzell, and he sexually and emotionally abused her, as he did not care about her much. Jim is even manipulative towards Don Carmine Falcone, as he only dealt with his mob in order to become Gotham's most powerful crime boss. Gallery gordonjoker434.jpg gordon34321.gif|Gordon before arresting Jason's parents gordooon.jpg Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:DC Villains Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulators Category:Rapists Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Military Category:Detectives Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Propagandists Category:Control Freaks Category:Frauds Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:Delusional Category:Tyrants Category:Lover Stealers Category:In Love Villains Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Evil Genius Category:Trap Masters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Friend of the hero Category:Archenemy Category:Partners in Crime Category:The Heavy Category:Incriminators Category:Master Strategists Category:Conspirators Category:Misanthropes Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Bombers Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Blackmailers Category:Supremacists